Coming Back Home
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: This is set after show. Phineas and Ferb are off to college, Perry's going with Ferb to England, Phineas comes home after ten years of being away everyone has changed but something will always be the same. This is going to be a chapter story. More info inside. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

Hello everyone. This is just a little story that popped into my head. This takes place after the show when Phineas has gone off to college and Ferb is going to be leaving soon and taking Perry with him. This takes some idea's from the episode Act Your Age but doesn't really follow it. I had this written on paper then copied it onto my computer, it has changed a bit. More information can be found at the end of the chapter but please read the story first otherwise the information at the end of the chapter won't make any sense.

EDIT 1/10/15: I really need to proof read my work _before_ I post it. Thankyou to the 109 people who have read this story. It only been up for 9 days. Chapter two is almost done and should be up soon. Thank you to the everyone who has and will review, fav and alert this story.

Anyway on with the story. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Title: Coming Back Home

Date: 19/09/15 – same day

Time: 4:25 am – 6:15 pm

Phineas sighed as he got into the car taking one last look at the house he had grown up in, then he look at the backyard. There was no way when he said to Ferb on the first day of Summer twelve years ago that they were going to make a roller coaster that he could have known that they were going to have such an insane and eventful summer.

He smiled as he remembered everything that they had done over the years in that backyard, he laughed at how insane they had driven Candace insane since their inventions kept disappearing before their Mum could see them. Candace never did bust them. She had given up by the time she was eighteen.

When he had finally found out why their inventions kept disappearing it made a lot of sense even with the memories from the 2nd dimension, he was a little shocked when he found out but then again it made a hell of a lot of sense when he thought about it. He started the car and drove away, if he had turned around one last time he would have seen a platypus wearing a fedora watching him drive away with a sad smile on his face, it was shocking how fast Phineas and Ferb had grown up.

Perry walked inside trying to get his head around the fact that Phineas was going off to college and Ferb would be leaving soon and taking him (Perry) to England with him. Even Ferb had changed over the years not that Perry had noticed, one minute he was just getting to know Phineas and Ferb after they had brought him home and then suddenly Phineas was off to college and Ferb was going to be leaving soon. He couldn't believe that twelve years had really gone that quickly.

"Hey Perry. I take it Phineas has already left," Ferb asked walking into the kitchen, he had already said goodbye to his brother earlier that day after they had finished building one last invention. Perry was staring out the window thinking over everything that had happened since Phineas and Ferb had brought him home. Which seemed like a very long time ago.

"Yeah he has. Am I the only one that's just realised just how much time has really passed," Perry said turning around to face Ferb, he had been so happy that he had been able to tell Phineas and Ferb that he was (well had been) a secret agent and wasn't just a mindless platypus that didn't do much. He couldn't believe that they had known for about two or three years now. He had retired a while ago so he was free to tell them, he did sometimes go and check on Doofenshmirtz as well as Vanessa just to see how they were doing.

"No, you're not the only one. I can't believe that I'm going to be going to college soon, it seems like yesterday that we had brought you and Phineas said that we should build a roller coaster," Ferb said thinking back to that first day of almost twelve years ago, they certainly didn't have a boring summer. It was probably the most eventful summer he had ever had, and it had been followed by many more just like it. Ferb was always amazed at the idea's Phineas come up with.

"Do you mind coming with me to England?" Ferb asked getting something to eat from the fridge, Perry smiled when he realized what Ferb was making, somethings really would never change no matter how old they got which was comforting in its own strange way, Phineas and Ferb had both changed a lot over the years though there was always certain things that stayed the same, like Phineas' insane imagination and Ferb's amazing talent at finding a way to build whatever crazy idea Phineas had come up with.

"Of cause not. Besides things would be boring without you or Phineas around," Perry replied making Ferb smile knowing what Perry was talking about, it was going to be strange to be away from Phineas they had always been together and couldn't stand to be apart for more than hour.

Though even that was torture. He didn't know when he was going to see Phineas next but he had feeling it wasn't going to be for awhile. He never thought in the short span of fifteen years he and Phineas would have become this close over such a short time.

* * *

 **Ten Year Later**

Phineas sighed happily when he saw the "Welcome to Danville" sign, it seemed like forever since he was last here even though it had only been ten year it felt like sooo much longer. He had tried his best to keep in contact with everyone over the last ten years, the only person he spoke to on a near weekly bases was Ferb, it was closest thing they would get to actually being able to see each other, ten years was the longest time they had ever spent apart.

Phineas gulped a little when he stopped in front of his parents' house, his Mum's car was in drive way, everything looked almost exactly like it did when he had left ten year ago.

He sighed and got out of the car only then did he see Isabella's, Baljeet's and Buford cars parked not too far away, he sighed a little when he saw that Ferb's car wasn't there. Oh well. He couldn't help but smile as he walked up the drive way to the front door, he was about to push the door open when he was tackled by a blueish green blur that was none other than his pet platypus Perry that he hadn't seen in ten years.

Phineas stared down at Perry a little shocked at being knocked to the ground. He had been a little shocked when he found out that Perry was a secret agent which triggered his memories of the adventure he had in the 2nd dimension. He smiled and hugged Perry who chattered, he had missed Perry, it had been strange waking up in the morning and not seeing Perry or Ferb but it was something he had gotten used to but it didn't mean he didn't miss them anymore. He had missed his family and friends a lot over the last ten years.

Though the person he had missed the most was Ferb. Perry got up and pulled Phineas to his feet, pulling Phineas towards the door, Phineas yelped when he stumbled pushing open the door getting everyone's attention, Perry smiled and went back to playing dumb, not everyone knew about the fact that he was a secret agent. Everyone looked up when the front door opened a man with a triangle head with red hear wearing an orange and yellow shirt under a leather jacket with tan shorts and combat boots.

There was no way that this man was their Phineas it just wasn't possible. Phineas looked up after he had managed to get his balance and by some miracle not face plant. That's when he noticed everything was dead silent and looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him like they didn't know who he was but then again he had changed a lot over the last ten years, he had a bit of a growth spurt and had actually filled out bit which was nice. He helped when he was hugged from behind then pulled up the stairs and into his old room.

* * *

 **With Ferb**

He was a the shopping center doing a food run since they seemed to have run out of food which wasn't strange at reunions like this, they had one ever five or ten years, the meeting place was usually in Danville since it was covenant. After high school they had kept in contact with each other as best they could given how busy they all were. Ferb had finally asked Vanessa out soon after he had graduated from college, he had asked her to marry him about six or seven months ago.

Baljeet and Ginger were still together and were going to get married soon, they had been dating since their senior year of high school. Ferb couldn't believe just how much things had changed in the last ten years, it was hard to wrap his head around the fact that he had graduated from college and was going to be starting a business with Phineas who had hadn't been in ten years but talked to more than any of their other friends.

It had been hard not having Phineas around to begin with but he had slowly gotten used to it after while having Perry with him made it a little easier but that didn't mean he didn't miss his brother any less. After he had gotten everything he had made his way home, when he arrived he got everything out and started to walk towards the front door when he noticed that Phineas car was parked on the street, he dropped the bags he was carrying near the mail box and ran up the drive way to the already open front door to see Phineas was standing just inside.

plineas had his back to the door so he didn't see his brother run up to him and pulled him into a hug before pulling him up the stairs and into their old room, he didn't see Perry smiling as he watched Ferb dragged his shocked brother up to his room. Ferb dragged Phineas into their old room the door locking behind them not that either of them noticed.

Phineas turned around and pulled his brother into tight hug, it had been far too long, Ferb smiled as Phineas pulled back and pulled in him towards his old bed making him sit down.

"How have you been?" Phineas asked as he sat next to his brother on his old bed, he looked around the room not that much had changed, there were a few more photo's scattered along the walls and the desk seemed more cluttered then he remembered it being, it had changed but was still the same as well just like him and Ferb. They had changed a lot over the last ten years but there would always be something that always stayed the same and never changed.

"I've been good, things have been boring without you" Ferb said as Phineas leaned against his brother wrapping his arms around him, he yelped a little when he was pulled onto Ferb's lap letting him rest his head on his brothers shoulder it was his way of reassuring himself that this wasn't a dream and he wouldn't wake up in his dorm room alone and a half finished paper that needed to be handed in in two days, it had been a long ten years.

* * *

 **Phineas' P.O.V**

I smiled at the response. I knew it was Ferb's way of saying that he had missed me. I had missed him a lot over the last ten years. I think the inventing is going to have to wait a little while. I haven't been able to invent anything in the last ten years, all I've been able to do is come up with idea's but I haven't been able to actually build them, not without Ferb who has changed a lot since I last saw him, I think he's taller and has filled out a bit more. His voice is also a little deeper then I remember it being. Other than he was still the same.

He was still my Brother.

"Yeah, things have been boring without you too," I replied as Ferb rested his head on top of mine, I could tell that he was smiling even though I wasn't looking at his face, he pushed me away holding me at arm's length and studied me before we started laughing, after a good five or ten minutes of laughing Ferb lied down on my bed pulling me down with him, I sighed contentedly and rested me head on his chest, it was good to be home again.

I think after a while of listening to Ferb breath I fell asleep, not that I meant to of cause, I was just so tired after the drive here that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was woken three or four hours later when Ferb moved to sit up but stopped when he realised that I was using his chest as a pillow, I sighed when I felt his arms tighten around me a little. I groaned when he shook my shoulder I didn't want to get up, I perfectly content where I was.

"Come on Phineas, dinner's ready," Ferb said I groaned and sat up or at least tried too, my arms gave out on me, not being able to hold my weight after being curled in one position for so long, Ferb just laughed and helped me sit up. It seemed like my limbs were made of jelly and couldn't hold me up, I found that out the hard way when I went to get off the bed I found that I wasn't able to stand, Ferb had to help me stand and we made our way down stairs, everyone looked up when we entered the kitchen.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Ah you're finally awake. I take it you had a good sleep. Phineas are you alright" Linda asked wondering why Ferb was holding his brother up, she had gone to check on them earlier and was surprised to see them fast asleep on Phineas' old bed, Ferb's chest being used as Phineas make shift pillow. She had smiled and closed the door not wanting to disturb them. She knew how close they were and most likely needed the time alone and the sleep, since she was sure they would both be tired.

"He's just tired. His arms and legs aren't working at the moment," Ferb said chuckling at his brother, who was rather cuddly at the moment, he sometimes got like this if he hadn't been sleep well. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford all laughed at their friend, it was clear that he hadn't gotten much sleep since Ferb was pretty much supporting him. They knew what Phineas was like when he didn't get enough sleep, it was always amusing to watch Phineas when he was in this kind of mood.

"In that case go back upstairs, the both of you could do with some more rest, we'll save you some," Isabella said seeing how tired Phineas was and knowing that trying to separate the two when Phineas was like this was a bad idea and she could tell that Ferb also needed a bit more time alone with his brother before he was willing to share him with anyone. They always found it strange how the two acted after they had been separated for a while.

Ferb just nodded and walked back upstairs carrying Phineas who wouldn't let him go, it seemed he wasn't exactly in the land of the living and kept on muttering something.

Once Ferb was upstairs and had put Phineas on his bed, he locked the door and went to join his brother who had climbed under the covers, he took off his jacket and slide under the covers not at all shocked when Phineas used his chest as his pillow his arms wrapping around his waist making him chuckle at how clinging Phineas was.

They had found out that if they were separated for more than 45 minutes to an hour Phineas would get ever fidgety, when they were back together again he would be very clingy almost like he was scared Ferb would disappear, it was a little strange but he had excepted it a long time ago and besides when Phineas was like this he had an excuse to hug his brother. He understood why being separated for more than an hour had this sort of effect on them.

Ferb had a feeling that the inventing would be held off for a while since Phineas was so clingy, it was a good thing that the gang were in town for the next month so they had plenty of time. Ferb promised himself that they would never be separated for this long again. The last ten years had been torture, the nearly weekly phone calls helped a little but it was still torture. He was amazing at how much had changed in the last ten years but how much had also stayed the same.

Phineas was still the same boy with a big imagination and an even bigger heart, Ferb sometimes wondered how he even come up with half of those things they were just that insane but also very fun. Ferb knew that they had driven Candace up the wall with their inventions, it was strange when they found out how and why their inventions disappeared by the end of the day normally before their Mum could see it which annoyed Candace to no end and to think it all began twenty-two years ago on the first day of summer vacation with the words:

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today,"

* * *

Everything after "With Ferb" I wrote this morning, it seemed like it needed something more. The ending has also changed quiet a bit. I had originally planned for Phineas to get an idea then for them to go into the backyard and start building it, but when I got to coping it onto my computer it didn't seemed right I wrote the current ending.

I got the idea from another story that Phineas and Ferb couldn't stand to be apart for very long because they were pretty much two half's of a whole person so ten years would have been absolute torture. I come up with the idea of having Phineas become very clingy after they had been separated for a long time due to something that happened when they were younger I will write something about it if anyone is interested.

That's why it says there won't be any inventing for a while since Phineas is very clingy at the moment, no that I think about it this seems more like a chapter story then just a one short. I might end up writing a second chapter later on today, I don't know how long this story could be but it will probably focus mostly around Phineas and Ferb spending a lot of time together after being apart for ten years. Along with Perry of cause. I will be able to get a lot more in regards to my stories since I'm on holidays as of tomorrow and don't go back until October 6th.

On another more exiting note: my DBZ story Chance Encounters Change Everything or C.E.C.E for short has as of right now (12:41 pm 20/9/15) has 5,013 views. Thank you to everyone who has read the story, its completely mind blowing at how popular the story is. For those of you who have been wondering about chapter 10, I have written it, thought its not completely finished yet it will be up soon. I have also started on chapter 11 which should fix the continuity issues with having Goten, Pan and Trunks in the story.

I have also started to rewrite the first chapter, it should fit the story a bit more. I don't know wether I should replace Darkly Dreaming's chapter 1 with mine or just post my rewritten chapter 1, which I will most likely do and just leave a note at the beginning of chapter one that says there is a rewrite. I will replace it if people want me too and repost original chapter as a sort of one short. I'm not really sure what to do yet.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou for reading and have a good day/night.


	2. Chapter 2: Spending Time With My Brother

Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter of my story. As of the moment (3:47 pm 21/09/15) it has 55 views. Thankyou who has read, favorited or alerted this story when it has only been up for about a day and a half. Thank you again. This chapter will mostly be centred on Phineas and Ferb spending time together and catching up after so long being apart. I am listening to the song summer both the English version and the Greek version. On repeat.

 **EDIT 15/01/16:** Hello everyone. I can't believe it's been nearly been 3 months since I last updated. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. As of the moment (8:55am) the story has 176 views which is a little shocking given it's only been up for three months. It's going to be four on Tuesday which also happens to be my 17th birthday. It's scary. Though even scarier is the fact that I'll be in Yr. 11 for three terms, going on the Europe Tour then in term 4 I'll be starting year 12.

Then the following term 3 I'll have finished Yr. 12 and being going my HSC (NSW). It's a little scary just how fast time is flying. I'll also be going Taff which means I won't have to do math which means I'll have a free while everyone else who doesn't have Distance Ed or Taff does math, though I am doing Business so I haven't really gotten out of doing math. But at least I have a free. Annnnyway on with the story ;)

 **EDIT 16/01/16:** I did proof read the story but apparently I didn't pick on everything. I realised just how that instead of putting 15/01/16 I had put 15/01/15. I've of cause fixed it. The only thing that is amusing is that I know everyone else is in the same boat as me when it comes to writing the date. Annnnyway back to proof reading the story :)

I've finished editing the story. Hopefully it makes more sense now.

* * *

Spending Time With My Brother

Date: 21/09/15 – 16/01/16

Time: 2:45 am – 1:43 am

Phineas sighed as he looked around the room, it seemed like forever since he was last here even though it had only been ten years it felt like a hell of a lot longer. Phineas tightened his arms around Ferb who he was currently using as a pillow, he knew that they wouldn't be inventing anything for a while with how clingy he was at the moment. Ten years was the longest time they had ever been apart.

He knew that Ferb had missed him just as much because of the way he had been acting since he had dragged him up here when he had gotten back yesterday. Not that he minded of cause.

Phineas smiled as he buried his face into Ferb's chest breathing in the scent that was his brother who he had missed a lot, he nuzzled Ferb's chest when he felt his brothers arms tighten around his waist and knew that he was awake. Phineas looked up at Ferb and smiled getting a smile in return. It had been a while since they had slept in the same bed Phineas had no idea why having his brother close after he had a nightmare, had a bad day at school or something bad happened always made him feel better.

"You're not going to leave again are you?" Phineas said as he rested his head on Ferb's chest, one hand gripping the white shirt that Ferb was wearing, Ferb looked down at his brother with a sad look on his face, he could tell how much of an effect the last ten years had on his brother, he tightened his arms around Phineas, he could tell that Phineas wasn't going to let him out of his sight for a while. It was a good thing that he had brought a flat in town.

"No. I'm not going to leave again. I have a flat here in town. Do you want to move in with me?" Ferb asked and had to stop himself from laughing when Phineas suddenly sat up and stared at him, a shocked and happy look on his face and that was enough of an answer for Ferb, he knew that he didn't even have to ask but he did anyway, he was a little shocked when Phineas suddenly hugged him tightly and buried his face in his chest smiling.

* * *

 **Phineas' P.O.V (A/N: just showing you Phineas' side of things** **)**

I sighed as I looked around the room, it seems like forever since I was last here even though it had only been ten years it felt like a hell of a lot longer. I tightened my arms around Ferb who I was using as my pillow, I had a feeling that we won't be inventing anything for while a with how clingy I am at the moment. Ten years was the longest time we had ever been apart, I know that Ferb had missed me just as much as I had missed him, I knew the last ten years had been hard on him. But we were together now that's all that mattered for the moment.

I smiled as I buried my face in Ferb's chest breathing in the scent that was completely my brother who I had missed a lot, I nuzzled Ferb's chest when I felt his arms tighten around my waist knowing that he was very much awake but not moving. I looked up at Ferb and smiled getting a smile that he saved just for me in return. It had been a while since we had slept in the same bed, I had no idea why having Ferb close after I had a nightmare, a bad day or something bad happened always made me feel better.

"You're not going to leave again are you?" I asked hating that I sounded so venerable as I rested my head on Ferb's chest, one hand gripping his white shirt, Ferb looked down at me with a sad look on his face. He could most likely tell how much of an effect the last ten years had on me though I wasn't exactly trying to hide it. I couldn't really hide anything from Ferb so I didn't even try and hide how much of an effect the last ten years had on me. He tightened his arms around my waist. We had been apart for ten years I wasn't about to let him out of my sight without a very good reason.

"No. I'm not going to leave again, I have a flat here in town, do you want to move in with me," Ferb asked, I could tell he was trying to stop himself from laughing as I suddenly sat up and stared at him in shock, I smiled and knew that was enough of an answer for Ferb who knew that he really didn't even have to asked but I know he did anyway. I could tell he was shocked when I suddenly hugged him tightly, burring my head in his chest to hid my smile far too happy that I would be staying with him.

* * *

 **Ferb's P.O.V**

"I'll take that as a yes then," I said laughing, I could feel Phineas smiling against my chest and knew that I had made the right choice by asking even though I knew that I really didn't have to. I looked up when Perry slipped in through the window not looking at all happy and maybe just a little wet, I had to stop myself from laughing at the look on his face, he looked peeved, he shook himself before walking over to the bed.

"Oh of cause it is. You didn't even need to ask," Phineas said hugging me again, he started to laugh when he saw Perry and buried his face in my chest to muffle the laughter. I looked at Perry and saw that he looked like a giant ball of green fluff I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing as Perry glared at the both of us, he didn't look happy though I could see the corner of his mouth turning up and could tell he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

"Oh Perry, there you are." Phineas said once he had calmed down enough to speak, Perry just glared at him as he smoothed out his fur so he didn't look like a giant walking ball of fluff, Phineas smiled and sat up making room for our pet on his bed, it seemed so strange being used to seeing Perry walk around on two legs and not acting dumb.

"Do I want to know what happened that made you look like a giant ball of fluff," I said and Phineas fell backwards and started to laugh again as Perry glared at him, I rolled my eyes as he climbed onto the bed, that's when I noticed he was holding something, I pointed to it and he sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Monogram called me saying that Doof was up to something again and that I should go and check it out, I told him that I didn't have to since I had just come from Doof's place and knew what he was doing. Monogram asked me what I was doing over at Doof's place and I told him I was dropping something off for Vanessa and technically I wasn't his enemy anymore," Perry explained, I rolled my eyes I had gotten used to having to deal with Monogram.

"When I arrived back at Doof's place with the package I ended up getting water dumbed on me after I gave Vanessa the package, she said that the roof had been leaking recently and that Doof hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet and I said that I would ask you if there was anything you could do," Perry said, I nodded understanding what he was talking about, ever since I come back to Danville I was the person people called when they had any sort of mechanical problem (which apparently included fixing leaky roofs).

"I don't think I'll be able to for a few days but I'll get there when I ca- Phineas are you okay," I asked when I saw that Phineas was lying on his side clutching his stomach and having trouble breathing, I looked at Perry who just shrugged not knowing what was going on either, after five or ten minutes Phineas finally managed to get his breath back, he stared at me with that smile on his face, the smile that said he knew something that I didn't. It was still as annoying as ever.

"I see you still haven't gotten over her. Tell Vanessa we'll be around by the end of the week," Phineas said, we both stared at him shocked, it seemed he already had an idea of how we could fix the leek but he would need the rest of the week to figure it out, it seemed that he didn't need to write everything down anymore. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned. Perry nodded it was clear he had also caught onto what Phineas was thinking as well.

"Better make it the end of next week, something tells me we're gonna be a little distracted. We can figure out the details later but for the moment lets enjoy our time together without any interruptions," I said Phineas nodded and crawled back over to me blinking tiredly, I lied back down so he could wrap his arms around my waist and use my chest as a pillow. I have a feeling that he's going to be like this for a while, Perry nodded smiling.

"What's the matter with him? In all the time I've known the two of you I've never seen him act like this," Perry said looking at Phineas who was fast asleep. I could tell that Perry wasn't used to seeing Phineas act like this, he hadn't really been around that much when we were younger since he was always on missions (if that's what you could call them), after I had met him (Doof) I could tell that he _really_ didn't like his brother but cared quite abit about his nemeses though at the time I didn't know it was Perry though now that I think about that day, it makes a lot of sense.

"I'm sure you know how close, we are because of that its torture for us to be apart for more than an hour but even that's torture," I explain looking down at Phineas and couldn't help but smile as tightened my arms around his waist. I could see that Perry was starting to figure things out, he always was smart and often helped me out with homework when I was in college, which was a big help. I looked up when I heard him gasp and saw that he was staring at me with a shocked look on his face and I knew that he had figured it out.

"So the last ten years have been unbearable for the both of you, I'm guessing that the phone calls helped somewhat," Perry said, I nodded. To begin with it was unbearable, I had trouble sleeping, I was easily irritated by the end of the first week I think I had only gotten about six hours of sleep, I had enough and had to call Phineas otherwise I thought I would go insane, I found that Phineas was having just as hard time as I was.

The only solution we could think of at the time was to talk at least once or twice a week until we figured something out. After that phone call I felt better but it was still hard to sleep but it was a little easier but not by much. I was broken out of my thoughts when Perry shook my arm, I look at him and realised I must have been zoning out. I looked down at Phineas when I felt him move restlessly, I tightened my arms a little and he seemed to calm down somewhat.

"PHINEAS! FERB! BREAKFAST IS READY" Mum yelled from down stairs making us jump, suddenly I found it rather hard to breath, I looked down and saw that Phineas was the one choking me, he seemed to be seeing something that I couldn't after a minute or two he calmed down and let go of me when he realised I was having trouble breathing. We both got up and walked down stairs, Perry following us pretending to be mindless.

"Morning Phineas," Candace said as put her bowl in the sink, Phineas just groaned still half asleep, his head resting between my shoulder blades, Candace just chuckled and shook her head. She had gotten pretty good at understanding Phineas when he was half asleep.

"Morning Candace," I replied walking over to the fridge to see what there was too eat. I smiled a little when I saw two plates with our names on them. I took them out and put Phineas' in the microwave first then mine. Once they were done I put them on the table and made some coffee since I knew it would be the only thing that would wake Phineas up properly.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

"Phineas do you feel up to inventing anything today?" I asked as I leaned against the tree in our backyard, Phineas was using my chest as a pillow again as he doodled an idea for _something_ in the note book he had in his lap, I couldn't really tell what it was just yet. I really wasn't that up to inventing at the moment. All I wanted to was relax and spend some time with Phineas. I looked down when I felt him move and was unsurprised to see him shaking his head.

"Not really. I want to sleep but my is brain making up new ideas so fast that I'm having a bit of trouble keeping track and I want to build them but it's making me tired even trying to figure out how to make any of it. I really don't know what I want to do. It would be nice if the noise stopped for a little while," Phineas said in a rush that it was a little hard for me to keep up but after a minute I managed to decipher what he had said and couldn't help but sigh.

It wasn't entirely impossible that Phineas' brain was working overtime, coming up with new inventions too fast for him to keep up, it had happened before and resulted in Phineas drawing up blue print after blue print to get all the idea's onto paper and out of his head, it had lasted for an entire afternoon and by the end of it Phineas was so tired that he collapsed before we even got upstairs.

"When was the last time you invented something?" I asked wondering how long it had been since he had actually invented something, I had a feeling that it had been quite a while and maybe this was the reason his brain was going into overdrive. Over the last ten years I had invented a few things here and there but was never able to invent something too big without Phineas around. It just didn't feel right. Phineas was the one that usually come up with the big ideas.

"Ten years ago, the invention we made before I left. I haven't been able to invent _anything_ in the last ten years. I guess coming back released the floodgates and every idea that I've in the last ten years have is coming back, I'm not used to my brain working nearly this fast, I've gotten used to a slower pace. It's starting to give me a headache" Phineas replied putting his note book and pencil down and burring his face in my chest.

I rubbed Phineas head trying to ease some of the pain he was feeling. I nudged Phineas so that he would get up so that we could go inside, I had a feeling that staying out here in the hot summer air wasn't helping his headache. I picked up his note book and pencil and tugged his arm making him follow me inside and up the stairs to our bedroom. I was starting to feel a little tired myself and the thought of a nap was suddenly a very welcoming thought.

"A nap sounds nice. I'll help you get everything down on paper when we wake up," I said once we had reached our room, Phineas nodded tiredly as he rubbed his temple. He crawled onto his bed and buried his head into the pillow I dug around in one of the draws and pulled out some Panadol that I always had stashed around the room and had him take them, it would help with the headache. I nudged Phineas to get him to move over so I could climb in. He just rolled over and snuggled into my chest already fast asleep.

* * *

 **Phineas' P.O.V**

"Phineas do you feel up to inventing anything today?" Ferb asked as he leaned against the tree in our backyard which hadn't change all that much since I had left ten years ago. I was using his chest as a pillow as I sketched an idea of _something_ into my note book that was in my lap, I didn't know what it was yet and I was the one drawing it. I really didn't feel like inventing anything at the moment all I wanted to do was spend some time with Ferb. I shook my head and knew Ferb was looking down at me.

"Not really. I want to sleep but my brain making up new ideas that I'm having a bit of trouble keeping track and I want to build them but it's making me tired even trying to figure out how to make any of it. I really don't know what I want to do. It would be nice if the noise stopped for a little while," I said so fast that it made my head spin a little, I looked up at Ferb when I heard him sigh.

My brain was working on overdrive, coming up with new inventions faster than I could keep up, the last time something like this had happened I had spent an entire afternoon drawing up blue print after blue print in an effect to get all the idea's onto paper and out of my head, by the end of it I was so tired that I had fallen asleep before we even made up back to our room or at least I think so.

I really don't remember much of what happened after I had finally gotten all of the ideas out of my head.

"When was the last time you invented something?" Ferb asked, I had to actually stop and think, had it really been that long. The last time I remember inventing something was before I left for college. I had a feeling that Ferb hadn't been able to invent anything really that big since that was usually my field. Not that he couldn't and didn't come up with big idea's he usually left that kind of thing to me.

"Ten years ago, the invention we made before I left. I haven't been able to invent _anything_ in the last ten years. I guess coming back released the floodgates and every idea that I've in the last ten years have is coming back, I'm not used to my brain working nearly this fast, I've gotten used to a slower pace. It's starting to give me a headache" I replied putting my note book and pencil down and burring my head in Ferb's chest as my headache got worse

I sighed a little when I felt Ferb rubbing my head, it helped a little with the pain. Ferb nudge me, I got the hint and slowly stood up so we could go inside, staying out here wasn't doing my headache any favours. He picked up my notebook and pencil and tugged my arm to make me follow him inside and up to our bedroom.

"A nap sounds nice. I'll help you get everything down on paper when we wake up," Ferb said once we had reached our room, I nodded tiredly as I rubbed my temple and crawled onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I heard Ferb digging around in one of the draws most likely trying to find the Panadol that we usually kept in here for just this reason.

He tapped my shoulder and made me take them, hopefully it would take the edge off the pain. I had just settled back down when Ferb nudged me so he could climb in. Once he was settled rolled back over and snuggled into his chest, already feeling myself drifting off.

Happy to be home again after ten very long years.

* * *

Finally done. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I've taken far too long with updating. I'll trying to update at least once or twice a month though I can't make any promises. I'm going to be rather busy this years but I'll find a way to write a chapter even it takes while I'll manage.

For all of those who read C.E.C.E (Chance Encounters Change Everything) my DBZ (DragonBallZ) story I'll try and get chapter 11 up soon. All I can say without really giving away too much is that it fixes the giant plot hole that I somehow managed to create. I'm not even sure how _that_ happen. For those of you who are wondering C.E.C.E has 6,221 views which I still find shocking. Thank you to anyone to who read, reviews, favourite and alerts any of my story. It motivates me.

Though seeing the number of views going up is enough of a reward. Thanks again to everyone who reads any of my story but doesn't review or any of the other things mentioned in the above paragraph. It's good to know that at least someone is reading my stories.

 **Note 16/01/16:** I already had all of Ferb's part down then I thought that I should add in Phineas' side of the story. Let me know if you want me to do something like this again where I right say Ferb's P.O.V then write Phineas side of things. If you like it let me know.

 **Note 2:** If any of you come up with an idea for an for something they could invent or something you want to see happen, please do message me and I'll see if I can work it into the story. It might not be right away but it'll become relevant at some point. I'm going to stop stalling and actually post the chapter.


End file.
